Small Talk
by LClaire2
Summary: Who might thought that a simple friendly talk will lead to an unexpected confession? When Tomoyo learned Eriol's deepest secret, she decided to have him say it to her...forcefully. What happened, then? One shot. ET. Rated T just to be safe hehe


**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS characters although I want to. Hehe**

 **Small Talk**

It was sunrise the following morning of their vacation in Daidouji's vacation house somewhere-not-far-from-the-city-but-nobody-would-ever-thought-there's-an-island-in-that-place. Tomoyo and Eriol sat on the seashore as they watched the sun rose. The two of them just finished some exercises and a morning walk together.

They are silent for a while as both of them admired the sky as it turned to yellow from grey. But Eriol admired more the beautiful purpled eye with dark purple but mostly grey hair lady beside him who happens to be his long time secret crush for the past three years.

"Isn't this sunrise beautiful?" Tomoyo muttered.

"Yeah so much." But Eriol is not looking at the sky. He's looking at the lady beside him.

From the corner of Tomoyo's eyes, she saw Eriol looking at her. She smiled then instantly looked at Eriol but the latter looked away.

Tomoyo grinned. "You okay Eriol-kun?"

"Y-Yeah." He stuttered. Then there was silence again.

"By the way how's Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"Ah those little descendants of yours? They were still sleeping and probably they will wake up by noon." Tomoyo replied, not looking at him.

"Why is that then Tomoyo-san?"

"Tomoyo-san? Can you call me Tomoyo-chan instead of Tomoyo-san? That makes me feel I'm so much older than you. Although it's you who is a lot older than me." Tomoyo smirked.

Eriol narrowed his eyes from the sudden bluntness of his friend. She's not like this before so maybe she's up to something and he has to find out.

"Sure Tomoyo-s… Tomoyo-chan." He corrected.

Tomoyo smiled at him. "Much better to hear."

"I'm just a reincarnation of Clow Reed you know." Eriol said.

"Ne Eriol-kun, if Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun are your descendants, if we get married, it means that they will be my descendants, too?" Tomoyo teased.

Eriol's face turned red from what she told him. _Us? Married?_ He thought. "W-what?"

She chuckled. He loves it when she does that. It's like music to his ears. "I'm just kidding you know. You're too serious."

"Don't do it again. Marriage is not a funny thing." Eriol said.

"Sorry. Anyway, the reason why they're still asleep is because they drank too much last night after you dozed off." Tomoyo replied.

"Oh and what about you?"

"Well, I didn't drink that much. I just listened to their stories." Tomoyo said.

"Stories, like what?"

"About me, them and you."

Eriol looked at her. "Me?"

"Yeah. The four of us."

"And what they told you about me?" He's getting nervous.

Tomoyo ignored his question. "Ne Eriol-kun, do you know that next to Sakura-chan you are my second best friend?"

 _Shoot. Now you're being friend zoned Hiiragizawa. You didn't even started to confess your feelings for her_. He thought.

"Okay?" he muttered. "Where is this leading to, then?"

"Who is your best friend aside from Syaoran-kun?"

"Ahh, you?"

"You're not sure?" Tomoyo gave him a hurtful look though it's just an act.

"Alright, it's you." He stammered. He's getting nervous where this conversation is leading to.

"Great. So if we two are best friends, we won't lie to each other, right?"

"Yes."

"Great. Then tell me who your crush is." Tomoyo grinned.

Eriol was shocked. He's caught. He didn't expect that. "Brilliant question." Eriol commented when he regained his voice from shock. _I'm gonna kill those descendants of mine_ _if_ _I found out that Tomoyo found_ _out_ _who my crush is_. He thought.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

" _Aren't you going to sleep yet?" Eriol asked as he stood up._

 _The four of them decided to have a vacation in one of the Daidouji's vacation house before the class starts again. And because of Tomoyo's convincing powers, they all agreed to come except for Eriol who is threatened by Syaoran by telling him that he will tell Tomoyo that he loves her. And so the guy did come with them._

 _That night, they decided to have a bonfire and have a little drink before getting to sleep. But to Tomoyo's surprise, Eriol was the one who excused himself firstly. Well, he's kinda nocturnal person._

" _We just started Eriol-kun." Tomoyo said._

" _Well, I'm kinda sleepy I got tired swimming this afternoon." He replied._

" _You're such a kill joy, Hiiragizawa." Syaoran who drank several shots rolled his eyes on him._

" _Whatever, Li. I'm not drunk lord like you." Eriol said._

" _Cut it out you guys, let's just let Eriol_ _-kun_ _sleep, okay?" Sakura who drank some shots, too, countered._

" _Goodnight, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo said._

" _Err.. Goodnight Tomoyo-san, Sakura-chan." Eriol said and went inside the house_ _, ignoring Syaoran._

" _He still calls you Tomoyo-san?" Syaoran turned to Tomoyo._

" _Yes. Why?"_

" _Well, he calls me Syaoran-kun except when he's angry. He calls Sakura Sakura-chan. Why is he still calls you Tomoyo-san?" Syaoran frowned._

 _Sakura patted him on the back. "As if you don't know."_

 _It's Tomoyo's turn to frown. "Why then, Sakura-chan?"_

" _He's just shy." Sakura shrugged._

* * *

 _Hours passed Sakura and Syaoran became dizzy and tongue slippery because of the effects of the alcohol. They actually told Tomoyo about the secrets they have they've been hiding all this time. But in instant, they shared it to their friend Tomoyo. Like how their first kiss ended horribly and how much Touya wanted to kill Syaoran because he found Syaoran and Sakura kissing in their house and other stuffs. On the other hand, Tomoyo was amused from their revelations. She's just listening to them, not paying attention to the liquor she's holding. She drank, but not that much._

" _Really? I never thought Sakura-chan was so sneaky." Tomoyo laughed._

" _Well, guess there are things you couldn't control. You'll understand once you got a boyfriend for yourself." The brown-haired lady said._

" _Well maybe." Tomoyo replied._

" _By the way, do you have a crush or something?" Sakura asked suddenly._

 _Tomoyo blushed. Of course she has a crush and he's with them right now, only sleeping. Good thing they're drinking alcohol she has an excuse if Sakura and Syaoran noticed her red cheeks. "Yeah. But he doesn't know. I'm just admiring him from afar."_

 _Sakura's eyes narrowed in excitement. "Really Tomoyo-chan? Who's the lucky guy?"_

" _I hope it's not Hiiragizawa. He will not confess to you. Just like what he's doing to you now. He's a wimp." Syaoran blurted out._

" _What did you say?" Tomoyo frowned. She has to confirm if she heard him right. "What do you mean by just like what Eriol-kun is doing to me right now?"_

" _He has a crush on you. Actually he loves you." Syaoran replied. Because of alcohol drive, he spilled it out._

 _Sakura slapped him on his shoulder. "Oww, what was that for?" her boyfriend turned at her._

" _We promised Eriol-kun not to tell Tomoyo-chan." Sakura spilled it out, too. Guess it's true that when you're drunk, truth comes out. It's just unfortunate to Eriol that he's not around to defend himself._

" _Ah guys, you just did tell me the truth that Eriol-kun likes me. So tell me all about it." Tomoyo said._

" _Oh." Sakura slapped her forehead. "Eriol-kun will kill us for this."_

" _Just tell me already." Tomoyo said as her heart leapt with joy. Well, who wouldn't be when you learned that the person you like, likes you back?_

" _Just promise us you won't tell him. I bet it's not him you like?" Syaoran said._

" _I promise." Tomoyo said dismissing the second part Syaoran had said._

" _Okay, he's in love with you for the past three years." Syaoran admitted without hesitation._

" _And he's the one who always gives you those secret letters in your locker." Sakura added._

" _That's why he couldn't stand being close to you when it's just the two of you." – Syaoran._

" _He's loving you from afar." – Sakura._

" _And it breaks his heart whenever you talk to other guys. But since he's a wimp, he can't do anything about it." Syaoran said._

" _Stop calling him a wimp. You were like that before to me, too." Sakura snapped at her boyfriend. Syaoran's face turned red. Tomoyo chuckled._

" _Why didn't he tell me, then?" Tomoyo asked._

" _He's afraid you might reject him." Syaoran said._

" _And he's too shy." Sakura added._

" _Okay I get it." Tomoyo stood up._

" _Hey, don't tell him we told you this okay?" Syaoran said._

" _Yeah promise."_

" _So where are you going?" Sakura asked._

" _Sleep." Tomoyo started to walk towards the house._

" _Hey you haven't told us who your crush is." Syaoran yelled._

 _Tomoyo grinned. "You'll find out soon. Maybe tomorrow." Tomoyo replied and went inside the house._

 _Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other. "Could it be that it's Eriol-kun?" Syaoran asked._

" _I don't know. Like what she told us, we'll find out soon." Sakura replied._

* * *

 _Tomoyo was about to go inside her room when he noticed that the door of Eriol's room was slightly open. An idea came to her mind. She went inside his room. It was a dark inside his room but she can still see his sleeping figure because of the light coming from the moon._

 _She kneeled down in front him and leaned in closer to get a better look on him. Guess, its alcohol drive again because before she hadn't got this courage to draw closer to him. She noticed him snoring softly and smiled._

" _You're so cute when you sleep like a kid." She muttered, not loud enough so Eriol won't wake up._

 _She stood up and adjusted Eriol's blanket. Before leaving she kissed him on the forehead but to her surprise, Eriol didn't stir up._

 _Eriol opened his eyes and saw a leaving figure from the door but he couldn't figure out who it was. "It's maybe Syaoran-kun." He muttered._

 _End of flashback_

* * *

Syaoran woke up with his head aching. He stirred up and found out that Sakura's in his arms, sleeping. Sakura woke up upon feeling someone stirred up.

"Hey good morning." Syaoran greeted.

"Good morning." Sakura replied and held her forehead. "My head is aching."

"So is mine." Syaoran said. "Let's go downstairs and have some coffee."

"Sure."

When they reached downstairs, they spotted Eriol and Tomoyo talking at the seashore. They looked at each other. "Could it be that she told him what we told her last night?"

"I hope not." Sakura replied.

* * *

"Tell me now, Eriol-kun. I'm waiting." Tomoyo demanded.

"I-it's hard." He muttered.

"Why? Do I know her? Or is it a he?" Tomoyo teased. There's still grin on her face.

"What? It's not a him. I'm not gay!" Eriol blurted out.

Tomoyo leaned on closed to him. So close that they're faces are only inch apart. He can smell her intoxicating smell. His heart stopped beating and felt his cheeks burned. He was never so close to Tomoyo before. On the other hand, Tomoyo's plans are working though he never intended to be this flirty towards him. As a matter of fact, her knees are trembling and her heart is beating fast. She just hopes that Eriol wouldn't be able to hear it. It's just, she wants him to confess to her.

On the other hand, Eriol's are trembling. He was taken aback from what Tomoyo did. He narrowed his eyes from the sudden closeness of them. Too close that if he moves forward, their lips would touch.

He felt her fingers touch his cheek. She removed something from below his eyes. An eyelash. Upon removing the eyelash, she moved backwards.

"Close your eyes." Tomoyo instructed Eriol.

"Huh?" he frowned.

"Just do it, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo said impatiently.

"Fine." He closed his eyes as he's instructed.

"Now, make a wish." There was silence. Tomoyo blew the eyelash.

"What's your wish?" she asked.

Eriol opened his eyes. He's still facing a smiling Tomoyo. "I wish that I could tell her how I feel. And I wish that she loves me back also."

Tomoyo's smile got wider. "Then why don't you tell her?"

He understood. She already knew. "I bet you already knew who that person I was talking about?"

Tomoyo nodded. He sighed. "I just needed confirmation." Tomoyo said.

"I'm gonna kill those two later." Eriol said through gritted teeth.

Tomoyo chuckled from his reaction. "Now tell me Eriol-kun. I wanna hear it from you."

He blushed and looked away. "Err… i-it's y-you." Then he closed his eyes. It's like the world has sunk on him. "It's you I love okay? I love you for the past maybe three years or what. I can't remember. I'm just too scared to admit it to you because I know you never see me that way. And maybe you like someone else now. And it's okay even if it hurts me. I can still love you from afar." He blurted out. He stood up. "Satisfied? Now I'm leaving."

He was about to walk but Tomoyo grabbed his hand. "Wait."

"Come on Tomoyo-chan. I still can't breathe from what I just did. And I don't want to hear your rejection." he said.

"Just sit down." Tomoyo pulled Eriol back to sit.

"Tomoyo-chan..."

Tomoyo put a finger on his lips to silence him. "Here me out first. Why did you ever think that I will reject you?"

"Because you only see me as a friend and nothing more." Eriol said.

"What made you think that?"

"Everytime we're together you never looked at me and treated me like you want me."

Tomoyo slapped his shoulder. "Did you ever think that maybe when I'm with you, my heart always skipped a beat? And that maybe I can't look straight into your eyes?"

"What do you mean?" Eriol narrowed his eyes.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Duhh I love you Eriol Hiiragizawa. Can't you get a hint?"

He tried to speak but no words came out. He was stunned. "What? Can't speak, are we?" she chuckled.

"Can you say it again?"

"What? Are you deaf? Or are you just trying to tease me?" Tomoyo snapped.

"No. I just wanna hear it. Please?" Eriol started to grin.

"Fine." This time, Tomoyo moved a little closer towards Eriol. Then again, their faces are only an inch apart from each other. "I love you Eriol-kun. You don't know how much I wanted to say this to you. I'm just in a wrong situation, because I'm the lady. And just like you, I was just loving you from afar. But now maybe we can start more than being friends, then?"

"I'd be glad, too. You don't have any idea how much you made me happy. Finally, the lady I love, loves me back." Eriol said. "I love you so much Tomoyo-chan. More than anything."

Both of them blushed. Tomoyo did not hesitated anymore. She closed the gap between them as her lips landed on his.

* * *

From afar, Syaoran and Sakura are watching the two. Syaoran's hand is over on Sakura's shoulder. They both grinned from what they witnessed. Their two friends finally found happiness with each other.

"I never thought Tomoyo-chan has a secret crush on Eriol-kun." Sakura muttered.

"Well, guess there are things that we still don't know." Syaoran replied.

"It's not a bad thing, then, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Guess we did something good for them."

"I hope Eriol-kun won't kill us." Sakura chuckled.

"Of course he won't do that. After all, we made his dreams come true." Eriol grinned.

"And we finally know who is Tomoyo-chan's crush."

"Yeah."

* * *

 **AN: Just another project of my sometimes-twisted-mind:P Anyone care to leave a review?**


End file.
